Botany Class
by ElementLegend
Summary: How does Phoenix know how to identify a couple types of flowers in the first place? And how did he know oleander was poisonous? (Candy Hearts) Well...let's just say Dahlia dragged him to her Botany class one day in college, the one she says she's taking "for fun", even though her notes sure don't sound like she is...Phoenix/Dahlia romantic MAJOR SPOILERS for Turnabout Memories


_**Okay, so when I wrote theme 6 for Candy Hearts, I thought, "How on Earth does Phoenix know oleander is poisonous?" Well, this is me explaining it to myself. Lots of Phoenix, lots of Dahlia, and lots and lots of flowers, and evil notes. And yes, Dahlia Hawthorne does take Botany even though it's not part of her major. It's all part of her evil scheme to kill Phoenix and many, many others...Enjoy! - ElementLegend**_

* * *

"Feenie...you don't have any classes today...right?" a Miss Dahlia Hawthorne asked her boyfriend, Phoenix Wright.

"Nope, I don't have anything planned, Dollie. Why do you ask?"

"Well...I...I thought maybe you'd like to come to my Botany class I'm taking, so we can spend some time together..."

"Botany class?" Phoenix asked.

_Feenie's so cute when he's confused...He'll look even cuter when he's dead, I bet...Ack, stop thinking about your plot to kill him, Dahlia!_

"You know, that one class I'm taking for fun? Please, Feenie? I'm sure the professor won't mind..."

"Anything for you, Dollie!"

* * *

And that is why Phoenix was sitting down next to Dahlia in her Botany class. The professor was talking about flowers for today's lesson, and he had told Phoenix that it was okay if he sat next to Dahlia and joined in with the class for the day.

Phoenix was taking diligent notes about the flowers, mainly the tulips and daisies. He didn't bother with the others because they were too complicated for him to remember. At one point, though, he had decided to take a look at Dahlia's notes, to see what she was thinking.

Dahlia was writing furiously in her notebook. _Wow, she must really like taking notes... _Phoenix looked closer._ Wait... _

Meanwhile, Dahlia was thinking on an entirely different track. She smirked. _This is great! Now, if I can't steal some poison from the pharmaceutical department, I can make my own with some oleander and some other poisonous flowers! Feenie won't even know what hit him!_

"Um...Dollie?" Phoenix asked.

Dahlia looked up. "Yes, Feenie?"

"Why are all your notes on poisonous flowers?"

Dahlia blushed. _Great, what do I do now?_

"Oh...that's just...so I don't buy any poisonous flowers for my indoor garden, Feenie!" _Please buy it, please be dumb enough to buy it, Feenie._

"Ok, Dollie! I guess that makes sense!" Phoenix said, hand behind his head and grinning like a schoolgirl who had gotten a perfect score on her test.

_Thank goodness, he didn't catch on._

"Uhuh," Dahlia replied, continuing her notes.

* * *

Later on in class, Dahlia started doodling. Since the teacher hadn't mentioned any poisonous flowers for a while, she had gotten bored and drew out how she would kill Feenie. First, she would eat lunch with him, as usual. Second, because Feenie currently had a small cold, she would steal his Coldkiller X. After that, she'd put the poison (flower or chemical) in the bottle of pills, and she'd make sure to coat every pill with it. Next, she'd give Feenie's medicine back, pretending to have "found" his medicine. Finally, he would take it, be poisoned, and die! It was almost foolproof, unless he didn't bring his Coldkiller X to lunch, or he threw the bottle away on accident, or he forgot to take his medicine. But other than that, it was perfect!

Of course, Phoenix was still paying attention, and taking notes, even though he didn't understand most of what the professor was saying. He decided to use his new knowledge of flowers to buy his wonderful Dollie a bouquet, and started doodling what he wanted it to look like. When he was finished he looked over at Dahlia's paper. She seemed to be drawing a comic strip with stick figures, and it looked like one of the characters had died.

"That's a really good comic strip, Dollie, even with the stick figures," Phoenix said, smiling.

"Oh? Um...thank you, Feenie. I guess I'm better with a Literature Major than an Art Major like you," Dahlia said, blushing. Partly because she was an awful artist, and partly because Feenie had seen her comic strip.

"Hey, that's okay, Dollie. You don't have to be perfect at everything."

And at about that time, class ended.

* * *

"Feenie...I just want to let you know that I had a lot of fun with you in class with me today," Dahlia said, partially meaning it, to her surprise.

Phoenix blushed. "Aww, thanks, Dollie."

"You're welcome...I...I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Dollie!"

* * *

**_And that's the end of the story! So...how did you like it? How did I do? Please review! Thanks! - ElementLegend_**


End file.
